Warih, kami titip Hali, ya!
by Papan Oujia
Summary: "Nek Mbak Api lan Mbak Air nganti ngerti, dakbantai Rika, Mas."/Sebagai seorang kakak yang protektif, Taufan harus melakukan ini. Menitipkan Hali pada Warihata atau kehilangan kesempatan./untuk #DaerahMinor


"Mas War, kula tak njaluk ngapura nek Hali bakal nyusahake Rika, Mas… Kula kudu melu study tour nang Bandung sih…" (Mas War, aku tak minta maaf kalau Hali bakal menyusahkan kamu, Mas… Aku harus ikut study tour di Bandung sih…)

"Boten napa-napa. Kok sira wis njaluk ngapura disikan tha?" (Tidak apa-apa. Kok kamu sudah minta maaf duluan sih?)

"Ya… Sapa ngerti nek mengko bise ngelundung kepiye? Mugakno Kula tak njaluk ngapura disikan," (Ya… Siapa tahu, kalau nanti bisnya menggelinding bagaimana? Makanya aku tak minta maaf duluan,)

"Le bali kapan?" (Pulangnya kapan?)

"Kapan-kapan,"

Warih merengut tidak jelas.

"Canda… Tigang dinten kok," (Canda… Tiga hari kok,)

"Ya wis. Sira iki le arep mangkat kapan, coba?" (Ya sudah. Kamu ini mau berangkat kapan coba?)

Jam tangan dilirik pula akhirnya.

"Masyaallah. Sedilit maneh bise bakal mangkat! Iki Haline, iki kebutuhane Hali." (Sebentar lagi bisnya bakal berangkat! Ini Halinya, ini kebutuhannya Hali.)

Anak tiga tahun kurang digeret mendekati Warih, juga satu tas penuh barangnya.

"Nek Mbak Api lan Mbak Air nganti ngerti, dakbantai Rika, Mas." (Kalau Mbak Air sampai tahu, kubantai kamu, Mas.)

Pelan tapi pasti. Warih seketika merinding.

"Kula mangkat disik ya! Assalamualakum!"

Lalu Taufan lari begitu saja.

"Yuk, iki bocah siji arep dikapake, coba? Aku kan arep mangkat sekolah sedilit maneh," (Terus, ini bocah satu mau diapain coba? Aku kan mau berangkat sekolah sebentar lagi,)

Mata ditutup pertanda lelah luar dalam. Sementara Hali malah gagal paham.

.

.

.

 **Warih, kami titip Hali ya!**

 **A BoboiBoy Fanfiction**

 **Boboiboy © ANIMONSTA**

 **T, Family/Humor, Air/Halilintar/Taufan**

 **Note: Genderbend, OOC berat, Indonesia!AU, pelesetan nama, urutan siblings yang terbalik, minim deskripsi, plotime maju-mundur, bahasa pasar**

 **("Nek Mbak Api lan Mbak Air nganti ngerti, dakbantai Rika, Mas."/Sebagai seorang kakak yang protektif, Taufan harus melakukan ini. Menitipkan Hali pada Warihata atau kehilangan kesempatan.)**

.

 **Didedikasikan untuk #DaerahMinor**

.

.

.

"Warih, kowe ngapa tha mejeng nang prapatan? Sedilit maneh bele wis muni, lho!" (Warih, kamu ngapain sih mejeng di perempatan? Sebentar lagi belnya sudah bunyi, lho!)

Mau ditarik kayak apa juga, Warihata belum minggat juga dari tempatnya berdiri. Masih setia menatap sesuatu di seberang jalan sana.

"Sira iki mantengi apa tha?"

Menyerah, Fang memilih untuk menatap arah tatapan lelaki yang berasal dari kelas X-2 Bahasa itu. Dan tak mendapatkan kejanggalan apapun—setidaknya sampai Warihata memberitahunya apa yang jadi fokus perhatiannya.

"Iku anak siji, Mas. Anak siji lakone wis kaya wong ora waras…" (Itu anak satu, Mas. Anak satu kelakuannya sudah seperti orang tidak waras…)

Ironi, tapi asli. Fang baru sadar kalau ada seorang anak berbaju kedodoran bertanya macam-macam pada banyak orang.

"Kuwi sapane kowe emange?" (Dia siapanya kamu, memangnya?)

Helaan nafas jadi jawaban untuk Fang.

"Sedulurku sing dititipke nang goneku," (Saudaraku yang dititipin di tempatnyaku,)

Fang curiga sosok bertingi 174 senti di sampingnya ini adalah pedofil.

"Iku bocah siji dititipke sapa coba pas aku sinau?" (Itu bocah satu dititpin siapa coba pas aku belajar?)

"Wis, lah, Warih… Titipke nang ruang guru, apa dapur sekolah, nang pos satpam ya oleh, kok," (Sudah, lah, Warih. Titipkan di ruang guru, apa di dapur sekolah, di pos satpam juga boleh, kok,)

Pede gile kamu, Fang. Kalau ditanyai sama guru 'itu anak siapa', kamu juga kaku kan membalasnya..?

"Pinter juga, kamu, Fang,"

Baru juga Fang mau mengangkat dagu dan berbagga—

"Tapi itu nekat. Aku masih sayang nyawa kalau ditanyain macem-macem sama Pak Teguh gimana?"

—langsung ditekan dalam-dalam hasratnya saat mendengar nama Pak Teguh.

[Masih trauma ternyata dia waktu ospek rambut _badass_ -nya berubah haluan jadi _biksu_ - _style_ karena Pak Teguh.]

Namun karena didasari oleh kepepet, dititipkan juga akhirnya Hali di ruang guru, meski yang mengurusi Hali orang TU.

[Fang melongo, ini baru ajaib, katanya dalam hati. #The_Power_of_Kepepet]

.

.

.

 _DAFTAR KEINGINGAN:_

 _\- Buku tulis lima pak_

 _\- Bolpoin standar satu pak_

 _\- Pensil satu pak_

 _\- Penghapus dua_

 _\- Garisan_

 _\- Sampul coklat dan sampul pelastik_

 _\- apalah-apalah yang memang dibutuhkan secara mendesak_

.

.

.

Hanya dengan menatap kertas memo di tanganya, Warih sudah merinding membayangkan jika dia mengajak seorang Hai—, maksudnya, Hali, ke toko alat tulis. Entah seperti apa acak-acakannya toko nanti diobrak-abrik seorang Hali.

Hari mulai sore, dan kebutuhan semester ini belum juga Warih tuntaskan. Demi Tuhan, Warih bahkan lupa membeli buku baru, untung dia masih punya persediaan semester lalu.

"Oke. Taktetepke, aku mulai ora waras," (Oke. Aku tetapkan, aku mulai tidak waras,)

Satu helaan nafas dan mata itu tertutup pelan, sebelum akhirnya kembali terbuka karena suara nyaring seorang anak yang memanggilnya.

Tentu saja dengan heboh.

"Mas Warih~! Mas Warih~!"

Warih menengok dan mendapati sosok seorang anak yang kepalanya melongok dari jendela mobil yang setengah terbuka.

Warih syok seketika.

WUSH~~

Angkutan kota berwarna kuning dengan jalur A arah Terminal Kota Purworejo, sukes membuat kepala itu kepalang pusing.

"Hali!"

Diterikan nama anak itu oleh Warih, tapi Hali sudah lebih dulu pergi—tentu dengan angkot yang membawanya.

Warih dibuat seakan mau pingsan.

.

.

.

 _[Oke. Itu agak,,,aneh. Tapi ya, Dirapi gak kenapa-kenapa kok, itu sih katanya…]_

 _[Yeh, Mas. Mbak Dirapi kok dipercaya,]_

 _[Ya gak papa lah, sekali-kali. Ngomong-omong, Pan. Kamu sudah sampai mana?]_

 _[Yaelah Mas, kayak Rika gak tahu aja ini bakal nginep di mana… Ya di Bis lah. Tapi lagi istirahat di Paris van Java.]_

 _[Sok, kamu, Pan. Dikiramu cuma kamu dari anak lima yang sudah pernah ke Bandung? Mas-mu ini juga pernah ke sana, tahu. Apalagi Mbak-mu, Fan. Dia kan pernah sekolah di Bandung.]_

 _[Iku sih, Rika wae sing kesenengen mutar-muter Jawa. Mentang-mentang TNI, juga. Huh!]_ (Itu sih, kamu saja yang kesenangan berputar-putar Jawa.)

 _[Heh, kaya mbok ira ingerti aku wis tau tekan nang gone Mak Cik Yaya, ya… Aja ngece ira…]_ (Heh, kayak-kayak kamu tahu saja aku sudah pernah sampai ke tempatnya Mak Cik Yaya. Jangan mengejek, kamu.)

 _[Heleh. Kula ya mengko nek wis gedhe ya bakal tekan Aceh! Tekan Jerman apa Pak Londo sekalen!]_ (Heleh. Aku ya nanti kalau sudah besar bakal sampai ke Aceh! Sampai Jerman apa Pak Belanda sekalian!)

 _[Tenan, ya? Aku nunggoni ira tekan anggone Pak Londo apa Jerman, ya! Dak tantang ira pitung taun wis kudu apal karo mesin lan dikei rekomendasi saka kampus! Nek tenan bisa, dakkeilah nek kur foto cilike Mbak Air karo apalah-siji-wae-sing-ira-karep!]_ (Beneran, ya? Aku menunggui kamu sampai tempatnya Pak Belanda atau Jerman, ya! Aku tantang kamu tujuh tahun sudah harus bisa hafal dengan mesin dan diberikan rekomendasi dari kampus! Kalau benar bisa, kuberilah kalau cuma foto kecilnya Mbak Air sama apalah-satu-saja-yang-kamu-mau!)

 _[Boleh, boleh. Tungguin, ya! Kula bakal tepatin janjinya kula!]_

 _[Ngomong-omong, Taufan…]_

 _[Iya?]_

 _[Hali ira gawa apa ira titipke sapa?]_ (Hali kamu bawa apa kamu titipkan siapa?)

 _[…. Daktitipke Mas Warihata, Mas Gem—]_

 _[TUUT TUUT]_

 _[—pa.]_ (Kutitipkan Mas Warihata, Mas Gempa.)

 _[Mas, Rika durung ngucap salam, lho,]_ (Mas, kamu belum mengucap salam, lho,)

.

.

 _[Warihata~]_

 _[Nah, iki maneh. Sira ngapa coba ngundang aku kaya emak-emak kurang belaian? Njijiki ngerti apa ora?]_ (Nah, ini lagi. Kamu ngapain coba manggil aku kayak emak-emak kurang belaian. Bikin jijik, tahu tidak?)

 _[Hehehe… Dudu iku maksudku, kok Rih. Aku kur arep njaluk—]_ (Bukan itu maksudku, kok Rih. Aku cuma mau minta—)

 _[… … … …]_

 _[Eh, ora sida lah. As-as-as-salamualaikum,]_ (Eh, tidak jadi lah.)

.

.

.

"Mas Warih! Mas Warih! Kamar mandinya sebelah mana?"

Atensi seorang Warihata teralihkan dari segala pekerjaannya menyampul buku-buku barunya kepada sosok anak lelaki tanpa pakaian yang sedang bermain di sekitar pintu kamar Warihata yang terbuka.

Sumpah, kalau Warih lupa itu Hali—anak yang dititipkan padanya, pasti orang itu sudah ditikamnya pakai pisau dapur. Lalu perutnya dibelah, lalu isi perut itu dikeluarkan, lalu, lalu—, cukup. Ini buka _genre gore_ dan _thriller_.

"Woi, sira aja dolanan nang lawang. Apa maneh ora klamben! Kuwi, kamar mandi segedi mono ora kethak pa?" (Woi, kamu jangan bermain di pintu. Apalagi tidak pakai baju! Itu, kamar mandi sebesar itu tidak kelihatan apa?)

Sungguh, Warih sudah mulai gila memikirkan hidupnya hanya berdua dengan Hali selama dua hari ke depan. Apa lagi, di umur Hali yang hampir menginjak tiga tahun, Hali belum bisa membedakan mana yang aman dan tidak aman, yang buruk dan yang baik, yang jahat dan yang apikan.

Lagian juga, ngapain coba baru mau mandi pas hampir Isya?

"Oh, di sana ya? Maaf Mas kalau mengganggu,"

Dih, memangnya siapa biang masalah ini? Tentu saja si Muhammad Syihaufan satu itu. Hali tak pantas disalahkan—biarpun batin Warih ngotot ini salah Hali juga.

"…"

"Mas Warih. Itu bunyi apa?!"

Oi, jangan jejeritan di rumah orang!

"Apaan sih?!"

Hali didekati sosok Warihata yang memancarkan aura kesal.

Oh, telepon, toh…

"Sana, kamu mandi saja,"

Didorong oleh rasa ingin tahu, Hali langsung diusir dari ruang tengah ke kamar mandi.

Telepon diangkat, dan akhirnya Warihata harus sabar menghadapi sosok lelaki bernama lengkap Alfarizqi Ilfatha Hadigampa di ujung sana.

Terkutuklah ibu Warih yang selalu rajin membayar tagihan telepon tiap tahun, bahkan meskipun dia tahu jarang ada telepon masuk ke telepon mereka.

.

.

 _[Dih, itu mah kamunya aja kali yang kegatelan!]_

 _[Asem. Memangnya aku cabe-cabean?! Oh astaga makk!]_

 _[PIIIP]_

"Gak mutu."

Bosan menatap layar kotak yang sekarang kosong tak berisi apapun, Warih akhirnya berdiri dan menjeblak pintu rumahnya dengan perlahan.

"Hali mana Hali?"

Baru juga membuka pintu, sudah disambut Warih dengan suara gaduh sepenjuru Baledono-Plaosan.

"Kuwi Mas. Kuwi Hali. Mau munggah ngatas gendeng, saiki ora bisa medhun," (Itu Mas. Itu Hali. Tadi naik ke atas genting. Sekarang tidak bisa turun,)

Seruan singkat salah satu anak putri di sana langsung mendapat perhatian Warih. Manik serupa arang itu lalu menatap ke arah tetumpukan genting di depan rumah tetangga sebelah.

Terdapat sosok anak putra berbadju hitam kedodoran yang takut untuk turun dari tumpukan genting tak terpakai setinggi satu meter sekian senti itu.

Warih menggeleng pasrah.

.

.

.

 _[Warihata, adikku ada di tempatmu?]_

 _[Ada, kok, Mas.]_

 _[Dia sudah makan?]_

 _[Sudah.]_

 _[Sudah mandi?]_

 _[Sampun,]_ (Sudah,)

 _[Masih di dalam rumah, kan?]_

 _[Masih,]_

 _[Barang-barang tajam sudah kamu singkirkan dari jangkauan Hali kan?]_

 _[Sepertinya…]_

 _[Singkirkan cepat-cepat! Kalau sampai dimainkan sama Hali, DAKBANTAI IRA, DIK!]_ (Kalau sampai dimainkan sama Hali, KUBANTAI KAMU, DIK!)

 _[Iya, Mas!]_

 _[bla]_

 _[bla]_

 _[KAMU BELUM KASIH TAHU MBAK AIR DAN MBAK API KALAU HALI DI SANA KAN?]_

 _[Belum, Mas…]_

 _[KALAU MBAK AIR DAN MBAK API SAMPAI TAHU, KUBANTAI KAMU, DIK!]_

 _[Iya, Kak!]_

 _[bla]_

 _[bla]_

 _[Ya sudah, jaga Hali baik-baik,]_

 _[I—]_

 _[TUUT TUUT]_

 _[—ya. Mas, kamu belum salam lho.]_

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 hari pertama berjalan hampir serupa. Hali yang bermain tak kenal waktu dan tempat, Warih yang bolak-balik dapat ancaman dari Taufan, dan Gempa.

Selebihnya berjalan seperti biasa dan seperti diulang-ulang. Kecuali bagian Hali yang salah naik angkot, atau rencana belanja Warihata yang rusak, selebihnya tak ada.

Perjanjian tak kasat mata ditandatangani keduanya. Janji untuk saling membantu. Meski tidak terlalu membantu, sih…

[Pasalnya, begini-gini Hali malah kesasar lagi dan lagi saat Warih sedang di sekolah. Salahkan Bu Hyesil a.k.a Bu Silia (orang dari TU yang membantu menjaga Hali) tiba-tiba kecelakaan.]

Yah, intinya yang penting tidak terulang sedemikian rupa kacaunya seperti yang kemarin-kemarin.

.

.

.

 _Dalam kuali ada anak berbakti_

 _Dia hidup setengah mati_

 _Siapa yang berbaik hati_

 _Niscaya harus berhati-hati_

.

.

.

"Pantun model apa iku, War!?" (Pantun model apa itu, War!?)

Teriakan nyaring Fang di telinga Warihata langsung dibalas dengan menjumplangnya kursi kayu Warihata.

"Masyaallah, Fang… Be quiet, you know … Kupingku nyeri, ngerti apa ora…" (Tolong diam, kupingku sakit, tahu atau tidak…) Warih menepuk-nepuk pelan daun telinganya. Sambil membenahi posisi duduknya sebelum guru mapel Bahasa Jerman, Bu Esra, datang.

"Lagian emang kuwi kanggo apa, hah? Wis ora jelas nandi sambung rapete, aneh maneh!" (Lagian memang itu buat apa, hah? Sudah tidak jelas di mana sambung rapatnya, aneh lagi!) komentar Fang kurang pedas. Lagipun ini kan pelajaran Bahasa Jerman, bukan Bahasa Indonesia.

"Wis, lah! Aja pada antem-anteman nang jera kelas. Plis ngapa." (Sudahlah! Jangan pada berantem di dalam kelas. Plis kenapa.) Dan kata-kata Ying langsung makjleb di relung hati Warihata yang paling dalam.

KRIIINGGGG…

"Lah? Wis bel? Hore! Malem Sabtu! Malem Minggu!" (Lah? Sudah bel?)

Lalu kelas lompong bahkan sebelum guru mapel terakhir masuk ke kelas dan meminta kertas lembar ulangan bahasa Jerman dadakan. Bahkan juga Warihata, dia terlalu kaget dengan ulangan mendadak sampai lupa membaca kamus sekali lagi.

[Dan Fang terlalu takut memberikan kertas ulangannya yang kosong pada Bu Esra. Ying? Jangan tanya, meski ketua kelas sekaligus juara kelas, Bahasa Jerman itu kelemahannya (jangan lupa Bu Esra adalah musuh besar Ying dalam ulangan).]

.

.

"Warihata, ora njemput Hali?" (Tidak menjemput Hali?)

Warih menoleh pada Fang, lalu sadar akan sesuatu sebelum menyetop angkot jurusan A arah pusat kota.

"Oh iya ya? Kok aku bisa lali ya?" (Kok aku bisa lupa ya?)

Sebelum angkot datang, Warihata kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah, mencari gerangan sosok berbaju kombroh-kombroh [1] itu.

Mendatangi ruang guru…

"Bu Esra, lihat Hali tidak?"

"Maaf, Warihata, sepertinya dia pergi. Tidak tahu,"

Mendatangi Tata Usaha…

"Bu Musa, melihat Hali tidak?"

"Oh, maaf. Saya tidak melihat Hali. Mungkin di perpustakaan…"

Mendatangi perpustakaan dan ruang multimedia…

"Pak Tino, apa Hali ada di sini?"

Dengan segenap keberanian menggunakan Bahasa Indonesia di depan Pak Tino, Warihata berbicara.

"Hali? Oh, anak yang akhir-akhir ini dititipkan di ruang guru?"

Warihata mengangguk canggung.

"Tidak,"

.

.

Warih mau patah semangat, kalau saja dia tidak menerima sambungan telepon dari Taufan.

Peringatan bertubi-tubi lagi, sebelum akhirnya diputus secara sepihak hanya karena sinyal yang hilang dari operator Taufan.

Warihata menghela nafas.

[Wah, anak SMP sekarang bahkan berani mengancam yang sudah SMA :v.]

.

.

"Mas, Mas, Mas Warihata… Mas, Mas, Mas Warihata…"

Kalang kabut, Hali menyusuri jalanan yang lenggang dengan pakaian lusuh karena berkali-kali jatuh.

"Mas, Mas, Mas Warih…"

Trotoar sepertinya enggan ditimpa oleh tubuh ringkih itu. Badan Hali sudah tidak kuat setelah sebelumnya diajak bermain oleh seseorang ke arah hutan. Tapi Hali malah lari sampai ke sini.

Entahlah Hali sudah berjalan seberapa jauh, yang jelas dia sudah lelah dan berharap ada orang yang menyadari keberadaan Hali di sana.

"Mas, Mas, Mas Warih…"

Dan di depan kantor polisi, Hali menjatuhkan tubuh kecilnya.

.

.

.

 _[Halo, kepada Muhammad Warihata?]_

 _[Ya, Warihata di sini. Siapa dan ada apa ya?]_

 _[Kami dari kepolisian, menemukan gerangan seorang anak kecil berbaju kelonggaran, pingsan di depan kantor polisi Kutoarjo,]_

 _[Eh? Dia sampai di sana?!]_

 _[Saudara Warihata bisa mendatangi kantor kami hari ini.]_

 _[Apa Hali sudah siuman?]_

 _[Belum. Tubuhnya sedang diobati karena banyak terluka.]_

 _[Baik, tunggu saja. Sebentar lagi saya berangkat,]_

 _[TUUT TUUT]_

.

.

.

Warih hendak berangkat ke kantor polisi, tapi telepon masuk lagi tepat setelah polisi menutup telepon.

Mampus, kata Warihata menyumpahi dirinya sendiri melihat nama yang tertera di layar _handphone_ nya.

 **Panggilan Masuk**

 **MBAK AIRAFATAH**

.

.

.

 _[Jaringan sibuk. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi. Untuk meninggalkan pesan suara, tekan 1.]_

 _[NIIT]_

 _[Assalamualaikum. Mas War, sesuk Kula bakal tekan Purworejo. Jaga hali sing tenanan! Sesuk sore Kula nang gone Rika, ya Mas. Assalamualaikum!]_ (Mas War, besok aku bakal sampai Purworejo. Jaga Hali yang beneran! Besok sore aku ke tempatmu, ya Mas.)

.

.

.

"Astagfirullah… Ngaggo ngacara udan maneh!" (Astagfirullah… Pake acara hujan segala!)

Rutukan pelan dihadiahkan Warihata pada jagad seisinya.

Dia sudah setengah jalan menuju perempatan Pandhekluwih dari rumahnya. Nasib sial menimpa Warihata. Ini sudah hampir malam, dia harus cepat. Nanti kalau Hali kenapa-kenapa bagaimana?

Warihata memperhatikan setelan kasualnya, _hoodie_ biru, dengan jeans hitam masih utuh tanpa potongan model aneh-aneh, juga tas sekolahnya yang berwarna hitam, isinya hanya beberapa barang yang mungkin akan berguna bila ia bawa.

ZZESSHHH

"ASEM-BASA-NETRAL-GAREM-ASIN-PEDES-MANIS!"

Warihata masih meneduhkan dirinya di Toko Mega, perempatan Pathok. Dan Pandhekluwih, tempat paling strategis bagi anak sekolah waktu mau berangkat ngekol, masih satu blok lagi. Dan panjang setiap sisi blok itu sekitar 400 meter. Kalau lari, Warihata gak akan kuat.

Tapi tetap dilakukan juga.

[Entah kenapa dalam tiga hari ini, hal-hal yang dulu dikatakan oleh Warihata dan Fang sebagai 'hal ajib nan ajaib' malah nekat dilakukan Warihata. Salahkan Muhammad Syihaufan satu itu.]

.

.

.

 _[Warihata, tadi Gempa meneleponku dan 'sepertinya' keceplosan kalau Hali ada padamu.]_

 _[E-eh… Mbak Air… Iya, Mbak. Hali ada di saya.]_

 _[Dia baik-baik saja kan..?]_

 _[Iya.]_

 _[Apa Hali ada di sana?]_

 _[Hali sedang…tidur. Iya, sedang tidur,]_

 _[Oh, begitu?]_

 _[Maaf, Mbak. Aku masih banyak kerja.]_

 _[Baiklah, assalamualaikum,]_

 _[Wa-waalaikumsalam,]_

 _[TUUT TUUT]_

 _[Ini semua Mas Gempa punya pasal,]_

.

.

.

Lagi juga Warihata masuk ke dalam mobil angkot yang sumpek lenggang karena hujan dengan pakaian seperempat kering, tiba-tiba angkutan kota berjalur A itu sudah melaju membawa Warihata ke arah Kutoarjo.

[Dan sungguh, Warihata akui kalau 'berkendara' dalam hujan bukan pasal mudah. Karena ada banyak orang berkepentingan yang masuk ke dalam angkot itu. Anak pulang sekolah lah, ibu-ibu baru pulang dari belanja lah, apalah-apalah.]

Begitu sampai di melewati kepolisian Kutoarjo, Warihata langsung turun dan membayar dengan cepat. Karena hujan belum reda sedikitpun.

"Di-di sini Warihata,"

Dia tergugu mengatakannya, lalu polisi mempersilakan tubuh yang setengah basah itu masuk ke dalam kantor polisi.

.

.

.

 _[Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, cobalah beberapa saat lagi. Untuk meninggalkan pesan suara, tekan 1.]_

 _[NIIT]_

 _[ASEM-LEGI-PAIT-AS#IT-PEDES-KURANG KUNYET, RIKA MAS! KOK ORA TAU NJAWAB THA? Kayane aku bakal tekan Purworejo sesuk isuk. Sesuk mben, aku tak nang omahe Rika.]_ (ASAM-MANIS-PAHIT-AS#IT-PEDAS-KURANG KUNYET, KAMU MAS! KOK TIDAK PERNAH MENJAWAB SIH? Kayaknya aku bakal sampai Purworejo besok pagi. Besok kapan-kapan, aku akan ke rumahmu,)

.

.

.

Halilintar mengambil sesuatu di atas meja: sebuah kertas kecil yang tak Hali mengerti bacanya apa. Tapi yang jelas, dia lalu mengantungi kertas itu.

"Hali, arep melu apa ora? Lawange arep daktutup, lho," (Hali, mau ikut apa tidak? Pintunya mau kututup, lho,)

"Tunggoni, Mas…" (Tungguin, Mas…)

[Saat itu, bahkan Hali tak tahu kalau sepucuk kertas lusuh di kantung celana kebesaran miliknya, bisa menyelamatkan Hali,]

Tak lama pintu kayu ditutup dan dikunci oleh Warihata.

.

.

"Sudah, ya, Hali tidur saja…"

Kesambet setan di malam bolong kali ya, Warihata, sampai bisa-bisanya berkata dengan lembut pada anak bermasalah itu sambil mengelus rambut Hali yang baru selesai mengganti setelan pakaian kotornya, dengan pakaian bersih.

"Dalem, Mas!" (Iya, Mas!)

Dan kesambet apa juga anak yang bandelnya setengah mati seperti Hali bisa tunduk kepada Warihata.

[Padahal Warihata merasa tak berbuat apa-apa selama ini selain membantu (membawa pulang?) Hali dari kantor polisi.]

Warihata beranjak dari jongkoknya di samping ranjang tamu tempat Hali tidur selama ini. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya pada jendela kaca di depannya.

"Njir, isih udan, maneh!" (Njir, masih hujan, lagi!)

Tirai ditutup oleh Warih, guna menutupi pemandangan hujan di luar sana.

.

.

"Mas—"

"Mas-"

"Mas?"

"Mas!"

Warihata terperajat ketika mendapati tubuhnya terguling dari kasur _single bed_ miliknya langsung ke bumi yang berlapis karpet hangat.

"Mas… Gluduke gedhi banget…" (Mas… Petirnya besar sekali…)

"Eh, eh!?"

Sambil berusaha berdiri dan menjatuhkan bokongnya di atas kasur, dia menenangkan Hali.

"Mas.. Mas…"

Dan apalah itu bulir bening yang melintang di sekitar pipi gembil Hali!?

"Sini, sini, Hali tidur saja lagi…"

"Tapi, tapi…"

GLUDUK GLUDUK GLUDUK

"Cepat,"

"I-i"

JDEER!

"—YA!"

Hali refleks meringkuk di atas kasur.

"HUWAAA!"

"Cup-cup-cup, Hali…"

Warihata ikut menidurkan tubuhnya di samping Hali. Memeluk tubuh Hali lembut, menutup telinga anak itu, dan membuatnya hangat.

[Sadar tak sadar, tidur bersama itu hangat, ya…]

.

.

.

 **OWARI . FIN . TAMAT . END . SELESAI . HABIS**

.

.

[1] Kombroh-kombroh: kebesaran sampai terseret-seret.

.

.

 _Cast:_

 _Muhammad Warihata – Air, 16 tahun_ (dari salah satu dasanama 'air')

 _Disianinya Haikal – Halilintar, 2 tahun_

 _Muhammad Syihaufan – Taufan, 14 tahun_

 _Alfarizqi Ilfatha Hadigampa – Gempa, 21 tahun_

 _Insyitafathira Judirapi – Fem!Api, 21 tahun_

 _Siti Alrufitria Airafatah – Fem!Air, 24 tahun_

 _Ah Fang – Fang, 17 tahun_

 _Na Ling Ying – Ying, 17 tahun_

 _Kago Biandra_ (yang nelepon Warih mau minta sesuatu) _– Gopal, 17 tahun_

 _Ananda Hayati (Mak Cik Yaya) – Yaya, 24 tahun_

 _Hilda Laila Rahma Faiza_ (Ibunya Warihata) _– Fem!Halilintar, 38 tahun_

 _Teguhono – Thron, 32 tahun_

 _Sesilia Setianingsih – Fem!Solar, 34 tahun_

 _Kesiria Ardiandyla_ (Bu Esra) – _Fem!Ice, 32 tahun_

 _Karantino_ (Pak Tino) _– Tanah, 41 tahun_

 _Adimas Arundu_ (Polisi yang nelepon Warih) _– Adu Du, 28 tahun_

 _Putra Bridjaya Estyo_ (Polisi yang mempersilakan Warih masuk) _– Probe , 27 tahun_

.

.

.

A/N: Saya rasanya mau gantung diri karena ikut _challenge_ ini. Susah-susah gampang tahu buat bikin fiksi pakai bahasa daerah. Apalagi saya gak begitu hafal dengan perbedaan antara 'ta' dengan 'tha' ataupun 'da' dengan 'dha'.

Ada beberapa trivia untuk fiksi ini:

Baledono-Plaosan; salah satu bagian dari kelurahan Baledono, Kecamatan Purworejo. Berada di Kidul (Selatan) Panthok. Ini adalah tempat paling bersejarah seumur hidup Author pribadi.

Study Tour ke Bandung; salah satu kegiatan rutin di SMP Negeri 4 Purworejo. Biasanya dilaksanakan di awal semester dua khusus kelas 8. Tahun ini, kata anak tetangga, Febby, study tournya ke Bandung juga.

Panthok; sebuah perempatan cukup terkenal di Purworejo. Tempat di mana patung W.R. Soepratman berwarna emas berada. Sayang di sana gak ada angkutan kota lagi seperti dulu sebelum Pasar Baledono terbakar (untuk tragedi ini mungkin bisa _searching_ sendiri).

Pandhekluwih; sebuah perempatan paling strategis bagi anak-anak yang ke sekolahnya ngekol (naik angkot) ke arah Kutoarjo dan sekitarnya.

Angkot jalur A; angkot arah terminal dari kota maupun sebaliknya. SMA yang ditempati Warih di sini masuk ke jalur A lebih dekat lagi dari terminal ke pusat kota.

SMAnya Warihata itu SMA Negeri 1 Purworejo; SMA paling favorit satu kota. Cuma anak-anak pinter yang dan kalangan elite yang masuk sana. Saya sih…apa daya.

Selain itu, semua setting di sini adalah fiksi.

Ah, iya. Saya ada bonus sedikit!

.

.

.

 **OMAKE . BONUS . TAMBAHAN . THR (?) . RABAT (!) . HADIAH**

"Mas… Mas..?"

Daun pintu diketuk pelan-pelan, berusaha membangunkan si pemilik rumah dari tidur lelap di hari Sabtu cerah yang cocok jadi ajang bermain sampai ke Kemiri.

"Mas… Mas?"

Taufan sudah lelah memikul tas hitam nan berat miliknya. Jangan tanya isinya apa, macam-macam perlengkapan ada dalam tasnya.

"Lho, Taufan?"

Kepala ditolehkan Taufan ke belakang, dan beruntung dia mendapati Lek Hilda yang membawa kunci dan juga koper. Tampaknya baru pulang dari pekerjaannya sebagai penggawai kantoran (atau bos?) di Eropa.

"Njiiir, Bulek Hilda! Assalamualaimu, Lek! Apa kabar? Tumben dateng pas tengah-tengah bulan..?"

"Hehehe… Taufan? Lek kangen sama desa. Jadi Lek pulang. Tapi gak sampai seminggu sih… Lek kabar baik, kok? Taufan sendiri bagaimana? Mau apa jam Sembilan begini ke sini?"

Lek Hilda memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci, lalu pintupun terbuka perlahan.

"Masuk, ya, Taufan.."

"Itu Lek, Hali kutititpkan di Mas Warih waktu aku _study tour_. Belum balik ke rumah, makanya mau menjemput Hali dulu, sekalian mampir,"

Tas dijatuhkan di samping kursi tamu, lalu Taufan melenggang mengikuti Lek Hilda ke kamar Warih yang hanya disekat tirai merah.

"Kayaknya Warih lupa Subuhan ini mah…"

Lek Hilda menggeleng tak wajar saat menatap dua orang yang sedang tidur saling berbagi kehangatan.

"Kayaknya sih, iya… Dasar Warih, kok,"

Lek Hilda melenggang ke belakang rumah, dan mengambil seember air dan ciduk batok kelapa di tangan.

ZRESSSH

"Warai para kewarih… Bangunkanlah dua orang yang tertidur lelap ini…"

Mantra yang tak asing lagi terdengar di telinga Taufan. Apa lagi kalau bukan mantra 'pembangun orang tidur' legendaris milik Lek Hilda.

ZAAASHHH

Air tujuh rasa mengalir dari ciduk itu ke seluruh tubuh Warihata dan Hali.

"AJIMALE-JIMALE-JIMALE!"

Lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi Lek Hilda menyiramkan satu ember air tujuh rasa ke ranjang Warihata.

"MAAAK WARIHATA DAKANJALUK PANGAPURA!" (MAAAK WARIHATA KUMAU MEMINTA PENGAMPUNAN!)

Sementara Hali macam orang mati biarpun sudah disiram pakai airpun.

.

.

.

 **WAH, MASIH ADA BONUS! #SALAHJUDULWOY**

Air mematikan ponsel pintarnya dengan cepat dan melemparnya ke dalam kolam renang setelah mencopot kartu memori dan kartu simnya.

"Kayaknya itu anak dua emang minta dibantai, ya, pakai acara nitipin Hali ke Warih lagi! Rela gue ngebunuh ade sendiri kalo mereka bikin salah!"

Tatapan tajam itu dihadiahkan pada dua orang di ujung sana.

Memang, marah-marah sehabis latihan untuk olimpiade renang itu salah satu hal yang sangat…gimana ya? Bikin tenaga terkuras.

"A$U, MON¥3T, C3L3NG, APIK NEK AKU WAE SING NGURUSI HALI! RASAH DAKTITIPKE NANG TAUFAN KARO GEMPA! SESAT, IKU ANAK SIJI, **SESAAAAAT**!" (GUK-GUK, UU-AA, NGOK-NGOK, BAGUS KALAU AKU SAJA YANG MENGURUSI HALI! TIDAK USAH KUTITIPKAN DI TAUFAN SAMA GEMPA! SESAT ITU ANAK SATU, **SESAAAAAT**!)

Nah lho, Taufan, Gempa, siap-siap saja ketika kakakmu yang paling cantik ini pulang, kau langsung ditikan pakai pisau…

 **FIN**

.

.

.

A/N: Saya Jie-Fe, menulis fiksi ini berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi menjaga anak tetangga (yang dulu statusnya cuma saudaraan). _Setting_ dibuat sedemikian rupa menyerupai aslinya. Saya sendiri awalnya mau menggunakan _pairing_ Taufan/Solar, tapi saya gak kuat. Lalu semua dirombak sedemikian rupa jadi cerita tentang guru-murid, tapi sayanya ngestuk di salah satu adengan, dirombak lagi, dan jadilah fiksi ini.

Saya sendiri memang sedang mager menulis deskripsi panjang-panjang, tapi semoga saja apa yang saya tulis cukup untuk membuat para pembaca membayangkan keadaannya.

Saya selesaikan fiksi ini dalam waktu yang sangaaaaat lama dan katanya saaaaangat panjang untuk ukuran fiksi _oneshoot_. Astaga. Marathon membuat fiksi lainnya membuat saya cepat lelah akhir-akhir ini.

Saya berharap mendapatkan kritik dan saran untuk menunjang fiksi-fiksi saya yang selanjutnya…

 _Salam,_

.

 _Kamis, 4 Agustus 2016_

 _ **Jie-Fe**_ _di sini_


End file.
